Pluto
Pluto (also known as Pluto the Pup) is a popular character from The Walt Disney Company. Pluto is most frequently appeared as Mickey Mouse's pet dog. Pluto is unusual for a character in Mickey's world, in that he is not anthropomorphized beyond showing an unusually broad range of facial expressions; he is actually represented as a normal dog. His birthday is September 5, 1930. Personality To the point, what Pluto truly is, is a well trained dog. Like his master Mickey he can get into a large amount of trouble but has enough brains to escape the situation. He acts as Mickey's sidekick, best friend, conscience in some occasions and pet. The pup is extremely loyal but on occasion does have the tendency to argue and be fussy with people or even Mickey. He shows a strong disliking towards cats. This hatred could have mostly been sparked but not only natural instincts, but the rivalry with Minnie's cat Figaro. The two constantly compete for Minnie's attention and love but in recent years have been much kinder to each other. While intelligent enough, Pluto can be a bit clumsy and his childlike persona is often mistaken for stupidity. He's not immune to being outwitted but can get back on track which is usually bad news being that Pluto can have a nasty temper. He has two consciences. One evil (which is Pluto's devil counterpart) and one good (which is Pluto's angel counterpart). They occasional appear in hard situations and Pluto tends to listen to the negative side at the beginning but the positive does not take no for an answer having Pluto do good in the end. The pup has an a-list life. A good home, family, and the greatest owner for his type but he has been accidentally mistreated. Being that he spends most time in the house, he has been blamed for a handful of things. His pal Mickey has always forgave in the end as he is often reminded why Pluto is deemed his best friend. History Pluto first appeared in the 1930 Mickey Mouse cartoon The Chain Gang as a bloodhound on the trail of escaped prisoner Mickey Mouse. The bloodhound character was adapted into Minnie Mouse's dog, Rover. His name was later changed to Pluto and his owner to Mickey Mouse, making him Mickey's best pal. As such, Pluto is considered one of the "Fab Five" Disney animated characters alongside Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy. Pluto is also considered one of the first Disney characters to break out of the "rubber hose and circle" formula style the studio had relied on; the dog's design gave him the appearance of actually being round instead of flat. In addition, Pluto is one of the first cartoon characters that is actually shown to have thought processes through the use of character animation. His thought processes are showcased in a landmark scene from 1934's Playful Pluto, in which Pluto becomes stuck to a piece of flypaper and attempts to figure out a way to get himself unstuck. It's no wonder Pluto is sometimes billed as "Mickey's Pal Pluto" (which is also the title of a 1933 cartoon), for this doggy is devoted to his master. Even though he's been known to run in the opposite direction when confronted by something frightening, Pluto is protective of Mickey. In many cartoons, Pluto tried his doggonedest to assist his owner, and nothing made the happy hound happier, even if their plans didn't always turn out as expected. Puppy Love (1933) found Pluto accompanying Mickey on a romantic visit to Minnie; the pooch tries to help out with spring cleaning in Playful Pluto (1934); and in On Ice (1935), the curious canine was out for a day of ice-skating, even though in Pluto's case it is thanks to two pairs of skates attached to his paws by that prankster Donald Duck. Audiences so took the loose-limbed hound to heart that, even as continued to co-star in many of Mickey's films, he was given his own series of solo-starring cartoons, starting with Pluto's Quinpuplets (1937), but even before that he became the only Disney standard character to star in his own Silly Symphony, Mother Pluto (1936). Pluto has a veritable kennel-full of supporting players, including his nemesis, the bullying bulldog called Butch, and not one but two canine-cuties as sweethearts Fifi, the temperamental Pekinese and also Dinah the long-lashed dachshund. Interestingly, in Pluto's Quinpuplets, Pluto and Fifi are seen as "Mr. And Mrs. Pluto," the parents of five mischievous mutts. Pluto is also seen as the pop of a pup in Pluto Junior (1942) and as the big bro of a little guy in Pluto's Kid Brother (1946). In films such as First Aiders ''(1944), Pluto has been teamed with Figaro the feisty feline from ''Pinocchio (1940), whose annoying antics gets the easily frustrated pooch's hairs up. A definite highlight for the humble hound was'' Lend a Paw'' (1941) which was awarded the Oscar® for Best Cartoon of the Year. Television Mickey Mouse Club Pluto appeared in the opening theme for the 1950s television series. As Mickey and the gang perform the song, Pluto creates music with the use of his drums even having a solo. Mickey Mouse Works Pluto appears as a main character in the animated series Mickey Mouse Works and is once again Mickey Mouse's faithful pooch and is given a short subject Pluto Gets the Paper where he is asked to fetch the paper for Mickey but always winds up getting into trouble. Aside from this, Pluto also has his own cartoons reliving the classic Walt Disney cartoons using expression to tell an entertaining story. House of Mouse Pluto appears once again in the series House of Mouse as the club's official mascot. A notable Pluto episode is Pluto Saves the Day in which Pluto feels unappreciated and becomes a hero after Pete poisens everyone with the Witch's poisoned apple. Despite being apart of the main cast, Pluto usually makes only cameo appearances in most episodes not revolving around him. Pluto also appears in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, where he tries to help Donald get into the Christmas spirit. In the film Mickey's House of Villains, Pluto only appears in the cartoon short Mickey's Mechanical House, but not in the rest of the film. Quack Pack Pluto had a brief cameo appearance in the first episode of Quack Pack. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Pluto reappears as a main character in the computer animated series ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse''. Pluto joins in nearly every adventure Mickey and Friends set off on and helps the gang solve many puzzling problems. While being apart of the main cast, Pluto's role is usually supporting often adding comic relief rather than advancing the episode's plot like other characters. Several episodes revolved around Pluto such as Pluto's Best ''where he competes with long timw rival Butch and others like ''Pluto's Puppysitting Adventure which has Pluto and Mickey watching over Clarabelle's puppy Bella. Pluto's most important role in the series is Mickey's sidekick joining him on most adventures and seen with Mickey more than all other characters. Later film appearances Who Framed Roger Rabbit Pluto can also be spotted in cameos in Who Framed Roger Rabbit from 1988. He is seen at the end of the film alongside Mickey, Minnie and other cartoon characters rushing to see what has come to the villain who tried to destroy their home. The Prince and the Pauper Pluto appears in The Prince and the Pauper. ''He is Mickey's dog and is held captive by Captain Pete during his plans to become king and battles when freed. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Pluto appears in the last segment as Mickey's faithful dog and co worker. Pluto helps Mickey gain enough money to buy Minnie a chain for her watch. When their boss Pete fires them and take their money Pluto tries to find a way to help Mickey gain more money. Mickey and Pluto end up performing at a charity and after the performence Mickey realizes he can maybe trade his harmonica for the chain. The owner states the harmonica is not worth much and when he hears Mickey sad melody on the harmonica he changes his mind. Pluto and Mickey return to Minnie's home and his present was a bone. Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Pluto appears in the last segment in the computer animated film sequel. In the short Pluto runs away from Mickey after having a fight with Mickey. Pluto runs into a train and ends up in the North Pole. Pluto meets and befriends Santa's seven reindeer who name him Murray (as in "''Murray Christmas"). Pluto begins to miss Mickey while back in town Mickey is looking for Pluto. Mickey meets Santa Claus and tells him about missing Pluto. Santas returns home and finds Pluto with his reindeer Donner and Blitzen. Santa and the reindeer return Pluto home. Mickey and Pluto reunite and celebrate Christmas together. Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers Pluto appears in the animated film along with Mickey and an all star cast of Disney characters. Pluto helps Mickey, Donald and Goofy achieve their dreams in becoming musketeers and win their true loves' hearts. During most of the movie Pluto disappears and reappears back and forth. During a certain scene Pluto will appear but vanish during the next one. Where Pluto goes is unknown but this plot is very similar to Kingdom Hearts where Pluto constantly vanishes and reappears. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Majority of information taken from Kingdom Hearts Wiki-Pluto. Pluto is King Mickey's loyal pet dog and also appears to be a messenger for him in some Kingdom Hearts games. Pluto has so far appeared in all games released except for Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Pluto makes a brief cameo in Terra's story as he enters Disney Town. He also appears alongside Queen Minnie when Aqua visits the town, as well. During Aqua's storyline Pluto barked says goodbye to Aqua in the flashbacks with Minnie, Daisy, Horace, Chip 'n' Dale, and Huey, Dewey and Louie. During the credits, Pluto watched Huey, Dewey and Louie are having car race with Minnie, Horace Horsecollar and Chip 'n' Dale with cheering who won. Kingdom Hearts Pluto has a minor role in ''Kingdom Hearts but a notable one. Pluto is found by Donald in the throne room of Disney Castle with a letter from the King who has gone missing (he has actually gone off to fight the Heartless). Pluto later sleeps during the conversation of options between Queen Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy Duck and Jiminy Cricket. Donald, Goofy and Jiminy are sent to locate the King and the Keyblade Master. Pluto hops into the Gummi Ship at the last moment as it departs. In Traverse Town, the group witness the disappearance of a star and rush off to find Leon. Pluto wanders off into an alley way, discovering an unconscious Sora, who the dog wakes up with a lick and a sudden shove. Sora asks Pluto where they are, but the dog seems to hear something and rushes off. He disappears for the remainder of the game, although it's possible he was reunited with King Mickey - as he appears suddenly at the end-credits scene carrying a letter with the King's seal. Sora, Donald and Goofy chase him over the hills. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Pluto has a brief appearance in ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories at the beginning. Sora, Donald and Goofy spot that he is carrying an envelope with the King's seal. Pluto rushes off, the three running after him. However, it appears they lost track of him or gave up due to it being night. However, the pursuit of Pluto leads the trio to a crossroad which eventually leads to Castle Oblivion, and the events of the game. It is possible this Pluto is actually a memory form created by Naminé in order to lure Sora to the castle. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Pluto appears in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories as an exclusive friend card. Pluto's main ability is to dig up items such as health points, Moogle points, and even cards for Sora to use in battle. When sleighted in two's and three's, the Pluto cards create a sleight called Lucky Bounty. Lucky Bounty Lv3 digs up an amazing amount of items for Sora. The great thing about Pluto card is that it doesn't take up a slot in Sora's three friend capacity. The bad thing is that it is uncommon to find. Be sure to save one if you do find it and stock up to Lv3. Lv3 Lucky Bounty gives out better cards. Be aware that cards dug up during Lucky Bounty disappear after battle. Pluto may even dig up Item cards you used, ready to be used again. He also may dig up a bone which causes damage to Sora. Kingdom Hearts II Pluto returns in ''Kingdom Hearts II, oddly in The World That Never Was for unknown reasons, although he seems to be tracking Axel. He chases Axel into an alley only to lose him once he enters a Corridor of Darkness, but a hidden Riku opens another for him. Pluto arrives on Destiny Islands just in time to prevent Kairi from going with Axel. Pluto and Kairi escape into Twilight Town where they meet Hayner, Pence and Olette. Axel soon appears and kidnaps Kairi, and Pluto chases after them. Pluto and Kairi end up imprisoned in a cell in the Castle That Never Was. They are rescued by Naminé and escape. They are soon confronted by Saïx, but Riku appears in his disguise as Xehanort's Heartless and chases him off. As Riku is about to leave, Pluto blocks his path and moves Riku in the direction of Kairi. Riku allows Kairi to remove his hood. Pluto disappears until the defeat of Xemnas, leaping into a corridor made by Naminé which leads to Destiny Islands. Despite the fact that Kairi, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey and Pluto passed through the portal to the islands, Pluto was not present when Sora and Riku returned. Pluto is seen in the credits with Huey, Dewey, Louie, Uncle Scrooge, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey when they return to Disney Castle. ''Kingdom Hearts coded Pluto first appeared in Episode 2 when Sora fixes Traverse Town's Bug Block Corruption and the Journal shows everyone in Disney Castle's computer the message "Their torment has been lessened" and a scene is shown, from the first game, where Sora, Donald, and Goofy first meet. The scene shifts to show Pluto in the background running into a Corridor of Darkness Online games Toontown Online ﻿Pluto can be found in The Brrrgh playground. Pluto can only talk during holidays such as on Halloween when he dressed as a cowboy. Disney Parks Pluto is a common character in the Disney Parks, the most common after Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Goofy. He is featured in many shows. Fantasmic! In the popular live show Fantasmic Pluto can be seen in the Steamboat Willie in Disney's Hollywood Studios and The Mark Twain Riverboat in Disneyland. Celebrate the Season Pluto appears in the holiday show in Disney's Magic Kingdom park. In the show Pluto joins Mickey and Friends as they celebrate the magic of Christmas. Cinderella's Royal Coronation Pluto appears as a guest member in the live castle show in Tokyo Disneyland. In the show Pluto along with many Disney characters celebrates Cinderella's crowning. One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On In Tokyo Disneyland Pluto is seen in the opening song and dance scene and also during the scene where Donald tries to become an actor to win the heart of Hollywood starlet Daisy Duck. In the finale Pluto joins some of the other characters as they celebrate Mickey's success. Filmography Trivia *Pluto was also shown to be the pet of Donald Duck and Goofy on occasions. *Pluto spoke once in his career - "Kiss Me" in ''The Moose Hunt. *Like Sora becoming friends with Donald and Goofy, and Riku and King Mickey; Pluto may be the Disney friend to the original character, Kairi, in Kingdom Hearts II, as he keeps her company during her capture in The World That Never Was. *Though Bill Farmer voices both Goofy & Pluto, the credits of Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers mention that only Goofy is been voiced by Bill Farmer in that movie. IMDB mentions also Pluto's name by Bill Farmer's voice. *Along with Goofy, Pluto is the only parent in the Sensational Six group. *Pluto was originally planned to appear in Epic Mickey as an animatronic pet for Oswald just as Donald, Daisy and Goofy were animatronic friends but was dropped from the final game. Gallery External links *Disney Archives - Pluto * *Disney's HooZoo - Pluto the Pup es:Pluto Category:Characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Pets Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:Singing Characters Category:Living characters Category:Royalty Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Fathers Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Iconic characters Category:Playhouse Disney Characters Category:Toontown characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Dogs Category:Kingdom Keepers Character Category:Characters in video games